About Babies
by MayTheBunny
Summary: "For God sake, as much as he hate to admit, Tenten was right. He was a well-known and feared ninja that couldn't hold a baby. " - Nejiten oneshot/ SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 700


**Ok, so there it goes my first fanfic, that may or may not become a series of oneshots. Before, just a few things:**

 **\- What make me fill my chest with courage to post this is the fact that I refuse to accept Neji's death, and I think that otherones also feels the same.**

 **\- This story takes place some years before chapter 700.**

 **\- I'm not a native english speaker, so if you find any grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it. Althought I've been studying english for a long time, I'm still not a hundred percent confident about writing narratives.**

 **Hope you enjoy it! And reviews are always welcome!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Tenten never imagined she would live to see this.

"Are you all right, Neji?"

"Yes.''

"Are you sure?"

"... No."

She frowned.

"Are you nervous?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"... No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why are your hands shaking?"

The Hyuuga swallowed.

A mischievous smile formed on her face.

"Neji, have you ever held a baby?"

He looked at her. She saw the panic in his pale eyes.

Oh no, she _couldn't_ believe it. The Hyuuga genius was afraid to _pick up a baby_. She burst out laughing. Neji merely glared at his wife.

"This is _unbelievable_." A smile was still on her face. She leaned over the crib, and took the blond baby in her lap. "Look, little Boruto, your uncle is afraid of babies." The big blue eyes stared at her curiously. "He is recognized by all as a great shinobi, but he is afraid of a small, chubby little thing like you." The baby laughed to her, as if he liked the idea of someone fearing him. Tenten stared back at her husband, who frowning at her. "Well, he's your nephew and your godson, so..." she glance at her former teammate "Do you wanna try?"

Neji hesitated for a moment.

"But what if I drop it?"

Tenten smiled affectionately. "You will not." She held the baby toward him. "You are a grown up man who can avoid even my attacks, trust a little on your reflexes, you would never drop a baby." her smile grew up "Besides, I'll be right here to help you, if you need."

Neji looked to the small creature with tiny hands and toothless smile. For God sake, as much as he hate to admit, Tenten was right. He was a well-known and feared ninja that couldn't hold a baby. He could attribute this weird lack of confidence to the fact that he never had the necessity to hold a baby, so he has no experience in such parental skills. But he knew that there was more than this.

Boruto was Hinata's son. His first _godson_. There was a lot of responsibility, a sort of responsibility he wasn't used with. Fight high trained assassins and mythical overpowered creatures to guarantee the safety of his village? Ok. Take care of his beloved cousin's son? Well, _this_ scared the shit out of him.

Anyway, when he looked to his recently married wife, she smiled to him. Well, she have saved his life enough times to deserve his undoubted confidence, and if she believed that he could do this, his Hyuuga pride would never allow him to don't.

She smiled more when he took the little chubby thing in his arms, in a clumsily way.

"Now put this arm down here..." She helped him to adjust his position. "And hold him like this...Yeah, that's it."

She took a step back to look at her piece of art.

Her heart warmed.

Hyuuga Neji stared at the baby like if Boruto was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Is it possible to believe that such a small and innocent kid almost killed Hinata-sama?" Tenten eyes wide open. She notices the little soft smile on his lips, and couldn't help to smile too. "Almost seven ranked-S missions, three years at ANBU, one Great War, and you, tiny smooth thing, almost killed her." Neji's smile grew a little at the big blues eyes glaring at him "You have no idea how much happiness you brought to us just for being alive, Boruto."

A teardrop rolled from his eyes. Tenten smiled. Her husband, the cold and apathetic Hyuuga Neji was crying.

Of course, she couldn't blame him. All the stress from these terrible last weeks could drive anyone to a breakdown, even someone as thought as Neji. Hinata's pregnancy was not easy, but no one expected that childbirth would almost kill the heiress Hyuuga and her son. During that entire crisis, Neji had kept calm and helped Naruto at all the hard decisions he had to take. Uchiha Sasuke had been there too, to help his best friend. Looking back, Tenten thought it was quite significant that the two most arrogant men of the Leaf - both coincidentally members of powerful clans - would swallow their pride to stand beside the new Hokage, and offer him support. In the end, it was just thanks to Sakura's high skilled hands that Hyuuga heiress and her newborn child survived. After everything, Boruto was send home sooner, but Hinata would still need some days in the hospital to complete recovery. Naruto was more than thanked when Neji and Tenten offered to babysitting, so he could visit his wife.

"Ok ok, I think your uncle is a little too emotional right now, Boruto-kun." she brushed a lock of Neji's hair away from his face and wiped out a tear. "This is probably the first and last time you'll ever see your uncle crying but you're too young to remember... " she sighed dramatic, a touch of humor in her voice "He will never believe me when I told him you're as human as any of us, Neji"

He let out a little lough.

"Well, I guess I'll spoil him then, so he'll never question me anyway"

Tenten laughed openly.

"Don't do to others what you don't want them to do with you." He smiled to her in response.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they played with the baby, admiring all his cuteness. Boruto seems to get more and more tired as the minutes passed, until he fell asleep. Tenten found herself amused for the second time with the demonstration of affection from Neji towards his godson. The Hyuuga was not the kind of man to express his feelings often, but for her, he became clear as water. While watching his newborn nephew sleep, she knew he was happy, enjoying that moment of peace with a kid he already love.

She suddenly became serious when something popped up in her mind. She sighed. She had planned to wait a little longer, but that kind of secret was difficult to keep, even more after all that stress she had just gone through. _Oh and the hormones seems to not want to helping at all too_ – she thought while fighting the tear that insisted to fill her eyes.

Unfortunately, Neji was also good in reading her.

"Tenten, what's going on?" He asked her. She let out a sighed again, not wanting to hide from him anymore. It was quite surprising that she could avoid being close to his byakugan for this long in order to keep that in secret.

"I think it's better to put Boruto in the crib first…"

His frowned, but didn't discuss. He found out that it was quite easy putting the baby back into the crib. When he looked back to his wife, he notice she was trying her best to not cry, but still having a little grin on her face.

"You seem to like babies…" She murmured to him.

"Tenten, you're worrying me." She pretended to not hearing him.

"You know, Hinata-chan gave me a present before she went to the hospital." She went to the small table in the middle of the room, where her shuriken pocket was. She had been secretly carrying on that little thing for a while and it was nice to finally show him that little surprise. She took of a small white box. "Take a look at this."

She gave him the tinny box. He stared at it and them back to her, clearly confused.

When he opened there it was a pair of little socks...

 _Baby_ socks. He glared at her.

"It used to be yours…" She smiled at him "Hina-chan founded in an old box from your uncle, he told her that he keep it so some day your child could use it…"

Neji frowned at her.

"And why are you giving me this now?"

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"For a genius you are really slow sometimes…" She smiled at him, a flush growing on her cheeks.

Neji look to the pair of socks and to her back again.

 _No. No way._

He felt something on his chest jumble.

"Tenten, are you pregnant?"

She just nodded, and had no need to hold her tears anymore.

He smiled. That smile that she only saw one another time, at their marriage. He pulled her body into him, kissing her, a kiss full of passion and love.

"I'm going to be a father…" he murmured to her lips.

"Yes, you are." her smile seems to be stick to her face.

"And you're going to be a mother."

"Yes, I am." she laughed softly "Seriously, it's beyond my ability to understand why they call you a genius."

He was just too happy to reply that.

"Tenten-chan, Neji-san!" Naruto's voice came from downstairs "Where are you?! I have some big news!"

Neji smiled - something that became increasingly common lately.

"I bet mine is bigger, Naruto."

::::::::::::::::::::

When they left Uzumaki's household almost two hours later, Tenten just began to regret the moment when she let the future father of her son know about her pregnancy.

"This is ridiculous, Neji." She said stubbornly "The Hyuuga complex is just ten minutes away from here, I can perfectly walk the..- OE, Neji! What are you doing?! Leave me on the floor _right now_ , Hyuuga Neji!"

But of course, he was not listening to her, when he started to jump through the roofs of the Leaf village.

She sighed before give up trying, and snuggled into Neji's arms.

 _"_ _Those are going to be too long nine months…"_

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reviews please?! ^-^**

 **It's free and would make me reeealy happy!**


End file.
